Naruto addiction
by xxMitsuko6xx
Summary: This does not belong to me, I found it on Naruto central.


This isn't mine, I saw it on NarutoCentral and started cracking up. I think all Naruto fans will enjoy this...including me XD

╥ Dye your hair blonde and try to walk up a tree.  
╥ Live by a strict diet of only ramen.  
╥ Call your semester examine a chuunin exam.  
╥ Trade in your favorite hat for a forehead protector.  
╥ Roll your eyes back in your head and shout "byakugan.  
╥ Copy every thing a person does and claim it's your bloodline.  
╥ Stay up all night waiting for the release of the next manga chapter.  
╥ Start adding the words chan and kan on the end of your friends names.  
╥ Paste a piece of paper that says come come paradise on the front of adult books.  
╥ Jump off a cliff and attempt to use Kuchiyose No Jutsu to summon the toad king.  
╥ Keep all your money in a frog shaped wallet.  
╥ Memorize the 64 points of Ninpou.  
╥ Stick your hand in a electric box and scream "chidori" as you pass out.  
╥ Join a website and use the name Neji as your s/n.  
╥ Start to call your teachers Sennin.  
╥ Claim your going to kill your best friend so you can have a better Sharigan.  
╥ Sit in your local book store and read the manga all day.  
╥ When someone ask you who your dream girl is and you say Ino.  
╥ Agree to stay up and write this list so you can be added to the staff of Naruto Central.  
╥ Spend your week searching down Naruto sites.  
╥ Refuse a date because your saving yourself for Sakura.  
╥ Graduate high school and proclaim yourself as an Anbu.  
╥ Cry at the flash back scenes of Sasuke's family.  
╥ Try to hit Itachi through the screen when he tortures Sasuke.  
╥ Put a picture of Hinata in your wallet and tell your friends it's your girlfriend.  
╥ List Anbu as current occupation on a job application.  
╥ Can spout out a random character quote on command.  
╥ Draw symbols on a scroll and try to seal a whole in a wall with it.  
╥ Sneak around and try to beat your grand father.  
╥ Wake up in the middle of the night and scream "Itachi why.  
╥ Eat all day and all night, and then try to roll into a ball and run someone down.  
╥ Get bit by a snake and decide stabbing the wound is a good idea.  
╥ Read manga 24 hours non-stop.  
╥ Decide that if you can't hit a tree 1500 times then you'll jump rope 1500 times.  
╥ Decide to call your moral code your "ninja way.  
╥ When you run, you run with your arms behind you.  
╥ Try to walk on top of a hot spring.  
╥ When someone asks you what your dream is, say that its to be Hokage.  
╥ Write your name in blood on a big scroll.  
╥ Take a leave of absence for two and a half years and when you come back pretend you're cooler and smarter.  
╥ You refuse to have a girlfriend because you want to win Sakura's heart.  
╥ You paint the kyubii seal on your stomach and claim you have a demon inside of you.  
╥ You dye your hair red and carry around bags of sand.  
╥ You carve the Hokage's faces on a mountain.  
╥ You name your dog Akamaru or Pakkun.  
╥ You always wear sunglasses and keep bugs in your pockets.  
╥ You get red contacts and claim you are from the Uchiha bloodline.  
╥ You always wear green, skintight clothes.  
╥ When you do something stupid, you claim you were being controlled by the Shadow Possesion Jutsu.  
╥ You dye your hair white and spy on girls.  
╥ You collect frogs and claim to be a Toad Sage.  
╥ You wear a gigantic black cloak with red clouds on it and claim to catch demons.  
╥ You sharpen chop sticks and claim them to be senbons.  
╥ You yell out "Wind Shuriken Throw of Death" when throwing a frisbee.  
╥ You stick pythons up your sleeves, jump down from a tree, and say that you're Orochimaru.  
╥ Throw knives around the house and scream "I am practicing to throw my kunais"  
╥ You try to gulp down ramen and nearly choke.  
╥ Paint dark circles with mascara around your eyes and claim to be able to control sand.  
╥ You faint when someone touches your forehead.  
╥ You flail your arms in circles to try and kill bees.  
╥ You try to kill your brother every day.  
╥ Dye your hair pink and follow around the hottest guy you can find.  
╥ You constantly crack your knuckles and do hand signs without even thinking.  
╥ You claim your gym teacher to be your mentor.  
╥ You always wear an orange jumpsuit.  
╥ You claim your life goal is to kill your brother.  
╥ You drink sake and say you are in the "spring time of youth.  
╥ You add the word dattebayo to the end of each sentence.  
╥ You keep alcohol in your mouth then spit it out with a match by your mouth to create a fireball.  
╥ You poke people in their butts and yell "A thousand years of pain.  
╥ You always carry a large fan behind you.  
╥ You paste Naruto's face on pictures of your friends and claim to have met him.  
╥ In the middle of the night, you blast a flashlight into your dad's eyes and yell "Chidori"  
╥ Get Konoha tattoos on various parts of your body.  
╥ Tattoo the love symbol on your forehead to look like Gaara.  
╥ Carry a fan and wave it at anyone with a shadow.  
╥ Draw a swirl on your palm and claim to be able to do the Rasengan.  
╥ When being attacked, you spin in circles to defend yourself.  
╥ When fighting someone, you attack to hit that at their chakra points.  
╥ You name your pig Ton-ton.  
╥ You look in the mirror and think its your shadow clone.  
╥ You yell "Konoha Senpuu" when kicking a soccer ball.  
╥ You carry around a puppet all day and claim it is dangerous.  
╥ You call your teacher Iruka-sensei.  
╥ You go to school with a forehead protector and claim it is the new trend from the Hidden Leaf Village.  
╥ You say "Believe It" or "Dattebayo" after every sentence.  
╥ When you fight, you poke your opponent 64 times.  
╥ You stay up all night claiming that the Shukaku will eat you.  
╥ You lay and stare at the clouds all day claiming everything to be troublesome.  
╥ You have a frog wallet.  
╥ Every time your class goes on a field trip, you call it a mission.  
╥ You get angry and feel like punching Karin whenever she makes a move on Sasuke.  
╥ Paint your skin red and tell everyone you opened the third chakra gate.  
╥ You type in Konoha as your hometown on Internet forms.  
╥ You keep paper shurikens in your fanny pack.  
╥ You draw mouths on your palm during art class and pretend the clay figures you make come from the mouth.  
╥ When your parents ask you why are your eyes so bloodshot, you tell them it's your Sharingan eye.  
╥ Say "Itadakimasu" before you eat.  
╥ You sneak up on anyone with bells on their pockets and try to steal them.  
╥ You call your family your clan.  
╥ You watch your dog pee and say "Dynamic Marking"  
╥ Throw a blue balloon at someone and say "Rasengan"  
╥ Name your dog Akamaru.

I hope you enjoyed it I'll post three other lists I found on Naruto central really soon


End file.
